The Love Triangle
by ALICE LOVES SAM
Summary: Seb and Kirsty go to Mystic Michael, who predicts Kirstys future. Kirsty has the biggest shock of her life and has to make a huge decision! who comes back? Who will she choose?
1. Mystic Michaels predictions

Hiya, this is my 3rd story. Its based on the storyline in Oz now (well, sort of), except Kane AND Dylan come back for Kirsty.  
  
I also wanted to thank you for all your reviews on my other storys. "Tug of Love" still has about another 15 chapters to go, and "my heart belongs to you" has about another 25. OR MORE!!DUNNO YET. I want them to last as long as possible. Also, if you havn' read my other two fanfics on this board, plz read them!! (  
  
I don't like Dylan much. But he's in this story!!  
  
"My names Mystic Michael, I understand you came to contact your dead mother. Is that right?"  
  
"Yea, it is." Seb said, he looked at Kirsty who was sitting next to him.  
  
"God, Mystic Michael. What sort of names that??" Kirsty said under her breath. "Suppose he thinks he's somekind of God, although he's a TOTAL fffrrreeeaaakkk!!!  
  
Michael shot her a look of disgust.  
  
"Anyway. We will begin whenever you want to. I warn you now, I do not have time for interruptions when I work, it distracts me!" He looked at Kirsty.  
  
"Yea, whatever Dude, don't make out you're a natural at this sort of stuff" Kirsty laughed  
  
"Kirsty? Please." Seb said, he gave Michael $100, and Kirsty sighed.  
  
Michael bent his head and looked down onto his table. 10 minutes had passed and still nothing had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry. I cant get through.. I Tried." Said Michael  
  
Seb sighed. He stood up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"SEB!?Just take back your $100 and lets get out of here." Kirsty shouted.  
  
"Oh no no no no no, no getting the money back. Not now" Michael said.  
  
Kirsty grabbed the money on the table but Michael took hold of her hand.  
  
"You, how rude. How could you....." Michael twitched.  
  
"Hey, wats up dude? Getting signals are we? Kirsty laughed.  
  
"Shut up Kirst.....what is it, Michael?" Seb asked  
  
"I'm getting through"  
  
"MUM?"  
  
"NO. not your mum. It's about YOU" He said, he looked at Kirsty. "You have three young boys who are dying to win your affection. One of them has. YOU SEB! You are the one that the 2 other boys envy............. They will do anything to be with you, child, and are going to come back to claim you. You will have to choose wisely, young child. This is a sticky situation and will affect your.....?"  
  
"Who?? Who will it affect?" Seb asked  
  
"Seb, lets go!" Kirsty asked  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEEEAASSEE" Kirsty begged.  
  
"It will affect your whole family, and you, Sebastian. You will bw heartbroken. It will affect someone greatly...no, not your twin, your elder sister.....Dani? Is that her name?"  
  
"Get off me, you dunno what your talking about!" Kirsty cried. She pulled her hand out of his grip and ran off.  
  
"KIRST??? Where are you going?" Seb asked.  
  
"Home. You may be able to stay there and listen to that load of trash, but I cant." She replied  
  
"No, stay there. You cant go on your own." Seb called after her. Kirsty stopped. She turned around and saw Seb mouth 'thanks' to Mystic Michael. He came up to Kirsty and hugged her.  
  
"Its alright. Everything will be fine. If its true then.....it will be me and Dylan....but who's the other guy?"  
  
"I dunno. Nick????????" Kirsty laughed. She had a tear running down her face but Seb wiped it away and kissed her. Kirsty pulled away and hugged him again. She knew what was going to happen. KANE WAS GOING TO COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On the edge of town, Kane sat in his car. He looked at the seat next to him. He remembered when Josh had punched him and Kirsty had come to find him.That was the exact place she sat, the exact place where she kissed him. Then he gazed back to the boot. He gazed at it. He remembered all the times when Kirsty and him had run away and they had had to sleep in the back. Kirsty had been cold and asked Kane to come in the back with her!  
  
Meanwhile, Dylan sat in his room, in the city. He was looking through his photo album of the Sutherlands. Most of them (well, all of them, except 15) were of Kirsty. He kissed a picture of Kirsy at the beach and placed it under his pillow. 


	2. Biggest mistake

AT THE BUSTOP!  
  
Kane sat at the bus top heading for Summer Bay.  
  
Dylan came and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey mate!" Dylan said  
  
"Hey." Kane replied.  
  
Dylan smiled to himself.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? I'm going to Summer Bay, family celebration. REALLY important, mustn't be late." Dylan inquired.  
  
"I've got some very important stuff to deal with. VERY important." Kane replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
AT THE SUTHERLANDS  
  
"Look. A letter." Max said as he opened it. Scribbled on top of a piece of paper were the words 'to my family'.  
  
"HUH? Wonder who this is from. Brodie...maybe?" Max wondered.  
  
"Give it to me then." Dani snatched the letter off of Max and began to read aloud. "I know and understand that none of you could make it to my court case. But I've got great news for you. I was found not guilty of all charges. Isn't that great." Kirsty and Jade exchanged glances. "I am writing this in the city and am planning to go back to Summer Bay to see.........?" Dani stopped as she saw the word Kirsty scribbled out and the words all of you written beside it "Ermmmmmmmm..all of you on the 27th October."  
  
"That's today!" Kirsty exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. Its not Brodie then Max. It's Dylan!2  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"Then he's just wrote all my love Dylan"  
  
Rhys looked shocked and took the letter out of Danis hand to read it again.  
  
"Its true. He's coming back, and he's not guilty!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You're older enough to drive aren't you?" Dylan asked Kane  
  
"Yea. My mate's bringing it round to me later. I paid him to do it you see..you look older enough to drive aswell."  
  
"I failed"  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
The bus came round the corner and the doors opened.  
  
"Sorry, only got room for one of you" The driver said.  
  
"You go..........?" Kane began.  
  
"It's Dylan"  
  
"Oh ok. Dylan you go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea. I might see you around. I'm going Summer Bay too." Kane said. The doors closed and Dylan sped off on the bus to Summber Bay to win Kirsty back, while Kane slumped back into his chair waiting for the next bus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kane didn't know that he'd made the BIGGEST mistake of his life and he didn't know that he was going to lose everything just by letting the nice young man on the bus first! 


	3. How When Why Who?

The Sutherlands sat at the table shocked by the letter they had just received.  
  
"I can believe it, I truly can't believe it!" Yelled Max "He's coming back. Another man who I can talk to. Can he stay here Uncle Rhys. Can he? PLEASE!"  
  
"Max?" whispered Jade looking back at Kirsty.  
  
"Um, I need some fresh air. I've got to go and see Seb." Kirsty got up and went outside.  
  
"This is all going to have a huge affect on Kirsty, dad" Dani implied.  
  
"Yes I know. But we all have to deal with it. " Rhys replied  
  
"Yea. It's alright for you to say that dad. But Kirsty went out with him, then found out you had an affair, and Dylan was the result of it. Then mum left and then she got back with Seb yet to find out that Dylan wasn't actually her brother. She's confused dad, and now that he's coming back she's going to fall for him yet again!" Jade said.  
  
"You think this has been easy for me? Angie coming back and finding out I had a son. Then your mum leaving.....then suddenly realising that Dylan wasn't even my son at all. We were just coming to face up to the fact that Dylan was part of our family when.....well, we all were acting like family, us and Dylan when...???????" Rhys got up and walked up to his room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kirsty knocked on Alfs door.  
  
"G'day Kirsty. Seb's upstairs in his room. He's a bit touchy lately, dunno why? Maybe you'll brighten him up a bit"  
  
Kirsty smiled and made her way upstairs. She walked into Sebs room.  
  
"Hey Seb."  
  
"Hey"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I've been thinking about that Mystic Michael."  
  
"FORGET ABOUT HIM SEB. What he said wasn't true OK. None of it" Kirsty shouted.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. If what he said was true then......?"  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"But.......?"  
  
"NO Seb, there are no buts!"  
  
"Kirsty you do not understand. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I was with you and we split up and then we get back together and the love is stronger than ever, just as everything is going right, he......"  
  
"Who Seb? Who? DYLAN? I can't believe you would think that I would just... Well, if you really want to know Dylan is coming back some time today. "  
  
"HUH!"  
  
"You heard me, and if you really think that I would betray you that easily then you had better rethink about going out with me!" Kirsty stormed out the room.  
  
"No luck then?" Alf asked as Kirsty ran down the stairs.  
  
"NO!" Alf saw tears running down her face.  
  
"KIRST.I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Seb shouted down the stairs.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares Seb. I thought with you I'd found someone that I could trust and someone that could actually trust me! Obviously I'm wrong. VERY wrong!" She ran out the house slamming the door shut behing her.  
  
"WOW! Relationships nowadays!? PHEWWWWWW!" Alf spat.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Dylan jumped off the bus and dusted down his top. He put his bag on his back and headed towards the Kiosk. Kirsty was heading in the same direction. Dyaln saw her in the distance.  
  
"WOW! You look....erm....different Kirsty" Dyaln said. Kirsty looked up and he realised that she was crying. "What's happened?"  
  
"Seb, that stupid idiot of a.....?" Kirsty spluttered. Dylan gave her a hug.  
  
"It's ok. It'll all be alright. I'm here now!" Dylan kissed her on the cheek. "It's all ok. SSSHHHHHHHHHHH......"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Kane felt a pain in his side. Was it telling him something? Something to do with Kirsty? Had he lost her to Dylan forever???  
  
Kane was just about to find out, as a bus came round the corner, this time with more spaces. He jumped on and was whisked off to Summer Bay, where he would find the biggest shock of his life.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Seb lied on his bed. Why had he said all those things to Kirsty? She was the one person that he DID trust, why did he act like he didn't? Had HE lost her?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
What about Dylan. He had Kirsty in his arms. Was it going to stay that way? Was he the ONE for Kirsty?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
BUT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS: WHO IS KIRSTY GOING TO CHOOSE? WILL SHE MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION? HOW WILL SHE REACT WHEN SHE WAS 3 PEOPLE WANTING HER BACK?  
  
I'll leave you to wonder what will happen?????????????????????????????????????????????????? 


	4. What now?

Kirsty and Dylan let go of each other. Kirsty didn't know what to say to him, she felt confused and scared.  
  
"Kirst....did you get my letter. I only posted it yesterday afternoon, I thought you would have got it this morning!" Dylan asked  
  
"Yea, we did. Oh Dylan, I'm just soooooo confused with everything that's been happening. Everything is going wrong and I don't know what to do!" Kirsty replied.  
  
Dylan comforted her and then they strolled along the beach, Dylan trying to catch up with recent events!  
  
Meanwhile, Kane stepped off the bus and looked ahead to the beach he had been dying to see. He breathed in the fresh air ready for a fresh start. He started at all the figures on the beach. People surfing and people swimming. Then he saw it, two people walking aside each other laughing and giggling to each other.  
  
'Wait. That's Kirst?' Kane thought.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Seb was also walking to the beach at that moment hoping to see Kirsty there. Both men (Seb and Kane) reached the beach at the same time.  
  
Seb saw Kirsty and looked shocked he ran in front of her and Dylan.  
  
"So Dylan, You're back then? I should have known!" Seb said.  
  
"Looks like it doesn't it Seb?" Dylan replied  
  
"Oh well well well, what do we have here? Looks like you've all got some explaining to do!" Kirsty and Dylan span around whilst Seb just stared at the figure, not knowing what to do. IT WAS NONE OTHER THAN KANE PHILLIPS!  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were never coming back. First Dylan now YOU? I can't believe you can even show your face around here!" Seb shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont be worrying you. I just want Kirst.......YOU?" Kane started. "From the bus, you and Kirsty? Who are you? How do you know.......?  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh yes. Kane was it? Getting your mate to drop off your car? That's the one. Let me on the bus did you? Well, thanks mate."  
  
"Shut up mate. I should have known it, two sad little freaks trying to win Kirstys heart when the only one she truly cares about is me!" Kane replied.  
  
Seb lashed put at Kane. Kane stood still, nothing could hurt him, especially not a stupid pathetic boy like Sebastian Miller!  
  
Kirsty just stared at all three of them.  
  
"Hey. This is my life ok, just stay out of it." The three boys stared at her. "Come on Dylan, let's go home!"  
  
"Home? HI hom?" Kane said, as he pointed to Dylan. "Kirst...tell me? I need to know. I LOVE YOU! You know that don't you?"  
  
"Kane, just leave it out ok, you hurt me and you left me. I thought that we had something and that neither of us would let it go, no matter how hard and tough things got. I was obviously wrong!" Kirsty shouted back.  
  
Kirsty and Dylan walked off into the direction of the caravan park, while Seb and Kane stared after them. Dylan looked back and smirked. Kane looked deserted. Nick came rushing past Kirsty.  
  
"Kirsty? Dylan! WHAT? Kane. NO Kirsty it cant be.......SEB?????????" He rushed over to Seb and stared at Kane. He couldn't believe it. What was going to happen now Kane was back, was that the end for Kirsty and Kane. Was there any going back???  
  
And has Dylan got Kirsty forever?  
  
What about poor old Seb, has he got a chance with Kirsty??? 


	5. Afro GONE!

Sib ran in his house.  
  
"Hey Seb.Did you find Kirsty?Is everything OK now? I hope so! Do you want a cup of tea? Or coffee? Are you going to the Sutherlands house tonight or having dinner with me?" Alf asked.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, what's with all the questions? And, no, I don't think I'll be wanted at the Sutherlands house at the moment!" Seb replied. Alf decided not to ask anymore questions.  
  
'This is ALL I need!' Seb thought 'I should have listened to Mystic Michael. What can I do to make Kirsty want me again?'  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
At The Sutherlands!!  
  
Kirsty walked in with Dylan by her side.  
  
"Don't say anything to them about what just happened ok!" Kirsty whispered to him.  
  
"Dylan nodded.  
  
"DYLAN? You're back. I can't believe it. UNCLE RHYSSSSSSSSS!" Max shouted. Rhys came charging down the stairs with Dani and Jade in pursuit!  
  
Rhys ran up to him, and hugged him.  
  
"Dylan, I'm sooo pleased you're back."  
  
Jade and Dani smiled to each other and hugged him to. Max decided to join in the fun. Kirsty felt left out.  
  
"Hey" She said pulling everyone apart. "Let me join in!" They hugged again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kane sat on the beach and twiddled with his thumbs. He had just ruined the chance with EVER being with Kirsty again. He didn't know what to do. He made his way to the DIC to see Flynn, hoping not to meet anyone on the way. He was going to stick around. He couldn't see Kirsty be taken away by Dylan, not in a million years!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seb got up early the next morning and made his way to Afro Funk. (Hair dressers).  
  
"G'Day mate!"  
  
"Hi. I've got an appointment for 8:00am."  
  
"Take a seat." Seb sat down until he was called.  
  
"What would you like done?" The hairdresser asked.  
  
"I WANT IT ALL OFF!" Seb shouted. "All of it!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well... I don't want to be bald. But I want it to look nicer. So I haven't got an afro, sort of like that picture over there." He said pointing to a picture on the wall. "Oh yea, and could you also give me a goatee!"  
  
"Yea, sure mate!" The hair dresser started to cut his hair. SNIP SNIP SNIP. Off came the afro!! 


	6. New Start and New Beginnings

Kane made his way to the DIC, he was going to see Flynn and get help and advice.  
  
"Hey mate. You're back." Flynn said as he tapped Kane on the shoulder. "Come in"  
  
They walked in together.  
  
"So.........why are you back............? Don't tell me"  
  
Kane looked down at his feet.  
  
"KANE! No, you can't destroy the family again. They've had enough disasters as it goes, does Kirsty know? What about Dani?"  
  
"Well.......Seb, Kirsty, and sebs mate, nick I think know." Kane replied.  
  
"Kane?"  
  
"Oh, and there was another boy. He got on the bus before me and when I got here I saw him with Kirsty, joking about. Blonde hair, sort of blue eyes??? Kirsty said something about taking him back to THEIR home?"  
  
"Dylan? Oh man!"  
  
"Yea that's him. Cocky lad."  
  
"That's not how I remember him. Must have got off charges"  
  
"Charges?"  
  
"I'll explain another time."  
  
"Listen, I just need a job here. I'm sleeping in the car tonight that my mates gonna drop off and I just need money."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. But......Kane.....you'll never be forgiven for what you did to Dani, you know that. I'll talk to Alf about a job at the Diner!"  
  
Kane sighed "Thanks mate. I owe you" He walked out.  
  
"Oh, and Kane? Don't sleep in your car. Stay here at the DIC."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No problemos"  
  
Kane smiled to himself and walked towards the Wharf car park where he was planning to pick up his car.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Sutherlands sat down for dinner. Kirsty hadn't said anything to them about Kane, neither had Dylan. That's the way she wanted it.  
  
"Roast chicken all around!" Rhys shouted. Dylan laughed.  
  
"I've missed this Rhys." He said.  
  
Kirsty looked at her plate and immediately thought of Kane.  
  
"I've got to go. Sorry. Can you put this in the oven for me? I won't be long. There's something I've got to do." Kirsty said.  
  
"I'll come too" Dylan replied.  
  
"NO. You stay here. Please." She ran out the house before the family had a chance to reply.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kirsty ran to the Wharf, she saw Kane's car.  
  
"Now what?' she thought 'DIC'  
  
She sprinted to the DIC. Not many people where there, Flynn had just left and another lady was due to go on shift in a few minutes.  
  
Kane saw Kirsty running to the building where he was and he smiled to himself.  
  
"Thought you'd never come!" Kane smirked.  
  
"Look......what is your problem? Why are you here? Go away and leave NOW!" She shouted.  
  
"I came for you babe. I love you don't you get that?"  
  
"I get it, alright, but I don't want you though so sling your hook."  
  
"Kirst.....?"  
  
"Don't call me that, and don't call me babe either."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just......I came back for you and you are the best thing that has EVER happened to me. I've never loved anyone thet way I love you"  
  
"Your point is....?"  
  
"Please just say you love me."  
  
"You love me!"  
  
"NO. I didn't mean that"  
  
Kane broke down in tears.  
  
"Ive got nothing kirst....y.....and I just want you, that's all I ask you" Kane cried.  
  
"Well you're not gonna get me" Kirsty replied, she walked out and tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Is that the end for Kirsty and Kane? Will Kirsty like Sebs hair and GOATEE? Or will she prefer the charms of Dylan Russell? You'll just have to wait and see. 


	7. What to do?

The next morning, everyone was concerned about Kirsty, even Dylan; he didn't know who Kane was and he didn't know why he was there.  
  
"Hey Kirst.......have breakfast. Come on. What's with you lately?" Dani asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry, neither is Dylan. Come on, we're going out!" Kirsty said pulling Dylan out of the door.  
  
"KIRST...? I wanted that egg on toast"  
  
"Well, tough luck. You'd rather want that than me?"" Kirsty questioned.  
  
"You mean it. Me and you? An item"  
  
"I thought that was what you wanted."  
  
"Yes, it is!" Dylan replied.  
  
"GOOD!" Kirsty said. She run her fingers through his hair and kissed him passionately. Dylan had never been a great kisser like Kane or Seb, but she was going to all change that.  
  
Seb saw this, and at the same time Nick and Jade came out the house and saw too. The three of them just stared wide mouthed. They had never seen Kirsty kiss someone the way she was. The two lovebirds stopped and stared at their audience, Dylan looked a bit shook up.  
  
"What??" Kirsty asked. "SEB! A goatee? Wow, you look different." Kirsty laughed.  
  
"Well?" Seb said stroking the goatee "I though I needed a change of appearance"  
  
Kirsty and Dylan smiled at each other and carried on walking to the Diner. Seb walked up to Nick and Jade, and they stared after Kirsty as her and Dylan walked away hand in hand!  
  
"What..I didn't know" Jade questioned, pointing to Kirsty and Dylan. Nick and Seb told her the whole story bout Kane coming back and Seb and Kirsty fighting. Jade was shocked, she didn't know what to say or think.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirsty and Dylan got to the Diner. They sat down and Alf came over to take their orders.  
  
"NO! Alf, it's ok. I'll do it!" A voice came from the kitchen, it was Kane. Alf had obviously given him a job there.  
  
Dylan looked at him as he came out to greet them.  
  
"What can I get you?" He asked them as Alf walked away.  
  
"Just a chocolate milkshake for me" Kirsty said.  
  
"Me too" Dylan replied.  
  
"Is that all?" Kane asked.  
  
"YES!" Kirsty said not making eye contact.  
  
Kane walked away and went to make the milkshakes, he looked up at Kirsty.  
  
"Hey Dylan, kiss me ok. Kane is looking; I want to make sure that he knows that we're together!" Kirsty asked. Dylan leant in to kiss Kirsty, it was the same sort of kiss that they had done earlier when Seb, Nick and Jade had caught them.  
  
Kane stared at them; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walked over to them.  
  
"Ahem Ahem!" He coughed.  
  
"OH.......SORRY" Kirsty said pulling away put still having her hand on Dylan's face.  
  
"This is for you Kirsty!" He said placing a milkshake on the table. "And this one is for you!" Kane laughed as he poured the whole drink over Dylan.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MATE?" Dylan started, he went to punch Kane put Kane ducked and then caught Dylan in a head lock!  
  
"If you want Kirsty then you'll going to have to go through me!" Kane whispered so that only he and Dylan could hear.  
  
Kane let go of him as Jade, Seb and Nick walked in through the door.  
  
"Hey Kirsty....wow, Dylan what happened.....?" Jade asked, she then saw Kane "I suppose that was a stupid question."  
  
Kirsty only drank half of her milkshake and gave the rest to Jade.  
  
"Here, you have it. Come on Dylan" She shot Kane an evil look, barged past Nick and Seb, with Dylan following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
THAT NIGHT AT THE SUTHERLANDS HOUSE!  
  
Kirsty and Jade sat on the couch.  
  
"SO........There's nothing going on between you and Kane?"  
  
"NO! He's back, but I'm with Dylan now and there's NOWAY I'm going to destroy this family again" Kirsty replied  
  
"Seb's pretty upset and shaken up about it all" Jade said  
  
"That's the problem though. I love all three of them lots, but it's not gonna work with Kane, and I bet me and Seb, even with his goatee, will never work out. Dylan is just so sweet and funny. He's more like me. Seb's more like a friend and well Kane is......?  
  
"A TOTAL JERK" Dylan shouted as he came down the stairs. He was rubbing his hair with a towel trying to get all the milkshake out.  
  
Kirsty and Jade thought it was about time to tell Dylan about Kane raping Dani and how Kane had saved Shelley on the cruise disaster and the relationship between Kirsty and Kane e.t.c  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So.......he raped Dani, saved your mums life and then you ran away with him Kirst....?" Dylan retorted.  
  
"But....he's changed Dylan, no one seems to get that except me" Kirsty replied.  
  
"Can you blame them?" Jade said  
  
"But..since he's come back, I've well......I don't know what sort of person he is, he could be good or bad so that's why I'm not taking any risks!" Kirsty said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY FANFICS RECENTLY!!! I'LL TRY AND BE MORE FREQUENT. IM GONNA UPDATE LOTS NOW!!!!!!!!!! XxXxXxXxX if you read plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because I don't know if I should carry on or not because not many ppl read them!!! 


	8. Milkshakes and Memories

IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS AND MONTHS!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That same night, the Sutherlands are all watching television about different cultures...??  
  
"It's weird how people live in some countries now isn't it?" Rhys said daydreaming.  
  
"Well...........they don't do all the things we do, do they? It is quite weird I suppose." Dylan replied. "They don't have benefits like us. We are very fortunate."  
  
"YES" said rhys.  
  
"I mean.........who........in their right minds would want to go orange picking, let alone do that for a living"  
  
Kirsty jumped.  
  
"Hey Kirst.....you look pale. What's the matter?" Jade asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thought I'd heard something. That's all" Kirsty laughed  
  
'Orange picking' she thought 'I have to go and find Kane. But then there's my family. I can't hurt them again. But love is the most powerful thing.....love between my family or kane??????? What about Dylan' she turned to look at him ' SEB??? NO. KIRSTY.........just shut up and go find Kane before you change your mind. No one is going to find out"  
  
"Everyone.......I want a milkshake. I'm going to get one. Any one else want one?" Kirsty asked, hoping they would all say no, so then she wouldn't have to make two trips to the diner and the DIC.  
  
"Yea. Chocolate for me Kirsty" Max said  
  
"Make that two chocolates" Came another voice  
  
"NO. Three now"  
  
"I don't want one. I'm on a healthy eating scheme" Replied Dani  
  
"You loser" Came Jades voice. "Erm.Kirst. I'll have a vanilla. Thanks babe" Kirsty cringed, only Kane called her that name. She went to the door and began to walk the journey to the DIC, where she was going to meet Kane.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry that it's short. I haven't got much time. I just wanted o update all my stories 


End file.
